Sakura Prano and Idea
The Sakura Prano Hand Camera (さくらプラノ手提暗函) The name "Prano" is sometimes written "Plano" by mistake. The two spellings would be pronounced the same in Japanese, but "Prano" is confirmed by a marking on the Sakura Pocket Prano and by an advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The phrase tesage anbako (手提暗函) is rendered as "Hand Camera" in the Konishi catalogue dated December 1911. In modern sources, it is often translated as "Portable Camera" and the camera called "Sakura Prano Portable". The Japanese word anbako literally means "dark box"; it was modeled after "camera obscura" and was used for cameras until around the 1910s. is a Japanese folding camera made from 1907 by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishi (predecessor of Konica). It was succeeded by the similar Idea Hand Camera (アイデア手提暗函) The name "Idea Portable" is found in some sources, see above note. in 1909. The Sakura Prano General description The Sakura Prano is a copy of the Rochester Pony Premo, and the name "Prano" itself was undoubtedly crafted after "Premo". It exists in (8×12cm) Many sources say that corresponds to 4×5in, but the actual measurements given in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha do not confirm this. and (12×16.5cm) formats. Focusing is done by a small wheel on the photographer's right. There is a screw in the middle of the body sides, perhaps locking the straight folding struts in position. The front standard consists of various parts assembled to form a rectangle, and allows some movements, at least on the more expensive models. No movement ability is visible in the illustration reproduced in Lewis, p.19, and in this page and this page of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology. On the contrary, the illustration reproduced in Sakai, p.17 of no.10, and in this page and this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha shows at least vertical movement ability. Nothing is clearly visible on the illustration of the "Prano Camera No.4" in the extract of the Ueda catalogue reproduced in this page of the same website. The brilliant finder is attached to the folding bed, on the photographer's right, and has a small hood. Original model The camera was reportedly released in February 1907. Chronology from the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10, this page and this page of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology. The date is simply given as 1907 in Sakai, p.17 of no.10, and in the chronology at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. One source mentions No.2, No.4 and No.6 models, all of them available both in and in formats. Sakai, p.17 of no.10. It seems that No.6 is distinguished from the other models by its triple extension bellows, and the difference between No.2 and No.4 is unclear. Sakai, p.17 of no.10. No.2 and No.4 were reportedly sold with a Bausch & Lomb RR f/8 lens and a Gem (ゼム) shutter (T, B, I), whereas No.6 was offered with an Automatic shutter and a Symmetrical lens by Bausch & Lomb for the version, and the same shutter and Zeiss or Goerz lenses for the version. Sakai, p.17 of no.10. Year-Forty-One model It is said that an improved model was released in January 1908. Chronology from the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10. An advertisement or catalogue entry presents this new model as the Year-Forty-One Sakura Prano Camera (四十一年さくらプラノカメラ), where "Year-Forty-One" refers to Meiji year 41, i.e. 1908. Advertisement reproduced towards the top of this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. It says that the camera underwent various improvements, but one source says that these improvements were only pretended to lower the price in a competitive context. Received various improvements: 今回更に諸点に改良を加えて in the advertisement cited above. Pretended improvements to lower the price: Sakai, p.10 of no.10. The advertisement also says that the Sakura Prano was made in the company's workshops, but part of the production was certainly assumed by subcontractors. Made in the company's workshops: 本店工場の特製品にして in the advertisement cited above. On subcontractors, see Sakai, p.10 of no.10. The following versions are listed: * No.2, , ; * No.2, , ; * No.4, , ; * No.4, , ; * No.6, , ; * No.6, , ; * No.7, , vertical and horizontal movements ; * No.7, , focal plane shutter . The No.7 with focal plane shutter was certainly a copy of the Rochester Premo Supreme. All the prices probably include a lens and shutter, but the advertisement does not specify which were fitted. The prices are the same as those given in Sakai, p.17 of no.10, for cameras sold with a lens and shutter. It however says that Carl Zeiss, Goerz and Dallmeyer lenses were available on request, and some sources mention Protar and Unar lenses by Carl Zeiss and Dagor and Double Anastigmat lenses by Goerz. Sakai, p.17 of no.10, and this page and this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The Sakura Prano was also sold by the Osaka-based Ueda Shashinki-ten. A catalogue by Ueda pictures the Prano No.4 and lists the following versions, including a No.3 which is otherwise unknown: Extract of an Ueda catalogue reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. No surviving example of the or -size Sakura Prano is known so far. The Idea The Sakura Prano was renamed Idea in 1909; some sources specify February. Kikuoka, pp.27 and 30 of no.10, chronology from the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of the same magazine, and Lewis, p.20. The date is simply given as 1909 in the chronology at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. At least one original illustration shows a SAKURA IDEA nameplate at the bottom of the front standard. Illustration reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Original advertisements An early advertisement by Konishi Honten confirms that the Idea Hand Camera (アイデアー手提カメラ) was a renaming of the Sakura Prano, and says that the camera received some improvements. Advertisement reproduced at the top of this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The illustration indeed shows a different front standard including two cylindrical masts and certainly allowing vertical and horizontal movements. The following versions are listed: * No.2, , ; * No.2, , ; * No.4, , ; * No.4, , ; * No.6, , ; * No.6, , . The prices are the same as those of the Sakura Prano, and this is emphasized in the advertisement. The No.2 and No.4 have a Bausch & Lomb RR lens and a "Gem" (ゼム) shutter, and the No.6 has a Bausch & Lomb Symmetrical lens and an "Auto" (オート) shutter. All the models were supplied with three double-sided plate holders and a case. One source says that the Idea No.2, No.4 and No.6 are respectively distinguished by the single, double and triple extension bellows, but this is unconfirmed. Table in Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10. The same versions and prices are listed in a catalogue dated 1909 by Ueda Shashinki-ten, except that the shutter of the No.4 is an "Auto". Catalogue extract reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The "Auto" shutter name for the No.4 is hardly legible. This document also mentions two expensive versions of the -size No.6, both with the "Auto" shutter: * Carl Zeiss Protar Ser.IIIa No.3 lens (172/9), The lens features are given in the December 1911 catalogue of Konishi Honten, p.41. ; * Goerz Ser.III No.2 lens, . The December 1911 catalogue by Konishi Honten says that the Idea Hand Camera (アイデヤ手提暗函) received the Gold Prize at the Japan-British Exhibition, which took place at White City in London from May to October 1910. December 1911 catalogue of Konishi Honten, p.11. Received the Gold Medal at the Japan-British Exhibition: 日英博覧会金賞受領. Took place at White City in London from May to October 1910: this English Wikipedia page. Two illustrations are provided, one of them showing a No.6 with its bellows in fully extended position. The screw on the body side is located towards the bottom on the No.6 whereas it is around the middle in the other illustrated camera, but the reason for this is unknown. Compare the illustrations of the Idea No.2, No.4 and No.6 in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The six basic versions are listed at an unchanged price, and the shutter of the No.4 is the "Auto" again. Two expensive versions of the -size No.6 are mentioned: Lens features: December 1911 catalogue of Konishi Honten, pp.40–1. * Carl Zeiss Protar Ser.IIIa No.3 lens (172/9), ; * Carl Zeiss Tessar Ser.IIb No.5 lens (180/6.3), . An advertisement dated August 1912 shows the -size No.2 inside a specially designed suitcase. Advertisement reproduced at the bottom of this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. See also Kikuoka, pp.28 and 31 of no.10. The camera is called New Idea Camera No.2 (新アイデヤカメラ貳號) and the price is given as . It is not known if the camera received other improvements or if the introduction of the suitcase alone justifies the name "New Idea". An advertisement dated 1914 in Shashin Geppō presents the Idea Camera No.2 (アイデアカメラ二號) and No.4 (四號), along with the -size A1 (A一號) shown in the illustration. Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha, near the bottom. It says that the Idea received the Gold Medal at the Taishō Exhibition, which took place in Tokyo's Ueno Park in 1914. Received the Gold Medal at the Taishō Exhibition: 大正博覧会にて金牌を受領せる. Took place in Tokyo's Ueno Park in 1914: this Japanese Wikipedia page. The No.2 and No.4 are listed in and formats with an Extra Rapid Aplanat lens. The No.2 has a Single shutter and the No.4 has a Pronto. The prices are the same as in 1909, and it is not known if the camera was modified or not. Surviving examples Two surviving examples of the large-format Idea are pictured in and in Kikuoka, one in -size and the other in -size. Kikuoka, p.27 of no.10, , items 1081–2. The formats are mentioned as "4×5in" and "13×18cm" (or "5×7in" in , p.538), but this is inaccurate. These two cameras are certainly later than the advertisements observed so far, and the -size example is probably later than the other. The two cameras have triple extension bellows and perhaps correspond to the Idea No.6. Triple extension bellows: Kikuoka, p.27 of no.10. They have a screw on each side of the main body, towards the bottom, serving an unknown purpose. They also have a small wheel at the bottom of the right-hand side, perhaps used to tilt the film holder. This arrangement is similar to that of the Noble, and is not visible in the advertisements cited above. The front standard of the -size example has two cylindrical masts and allows horizontal and vertical movements, perhaps the same as shown in the 1911 catalogue for the Idea No.6. This front standard is similar to that of the early Noble, and also has some similarity to that of the original Lily. The brilliant finder is attached to the right-hand mast. The camera has a round nameplate attached to the left-hand side of the body, presumably with the "Idea" name. The shutter is a dial-set Compur and the lens is reported as a Tessar 16.5cm f/6.3. , item 1081. The -size example has a U-shaped front standard made of a single alloy part, and allowing vertical and horizontal movements as well. This part is very similar to that of the late Noble, and comparable to that of the horizontal Lily models. The brilliant finder is attached to the folding bed on the photographer's right. The round nameplate is attached to the right-hand side of the body, and there is a folding Newton finder on the opposite side. The shutter is reported as an Optimo and the lens as a Wollensak Vinco Anastigmat 7in f/6.8. , item 1082. Notes Bibliography * Kikuoka Sei (菊岡清). "Konica history 3. Meiji 41-nen – Taishō 12-nen." (Konica history 3. 明治41年–大正12年. From Meiji year 41 (1908) to Taishō year 12 (1923).) Pp.24–32. * Konishi Honten. Saishin Shashin Kikai Mokuroku (最新写真器械目録, Latest catalogue of photographic apparatus). Published on December 18, 1911. Recent reprint. * Pp.19–20. * P.538. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "'Anbako' kara 'ōtofōkasu' he: kamera no hensen to tomo ni ayunda 114-nen" (「暗函」から「オートフォーカス」へ・カメラの変遷と共に歩んだ114年, From 'camera obscura' to 'autofocus': 114 years of camera evolution). Pp.8–13. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "Konica history 2. Meiji 36-nen – 40-nen." (Konica history 2. 明治36年–40年. From Meiji year 36 (1903) to Meiji year 40 (1907).). Pp.16–23. * Items 1081–2. * Tanaka Yoshirō (田中芳郎). "Meiji–Taishō jidai no Konishi Honten no kamera wo shiru tame no hon" (明治・大正時代の小西本店のカメラを知るための本, Books about the Konishi Honten cameras of the Meiji and Taishō eras). Pp.92–4. Links In Japanese: * [http://sts.kahaku.go.jp/sts/detail.php?&key=103310371007&APage=614 Sakura Prano (nimaigake)] and [http://sts.kahaku.go.jp/sts/detail.php?&key=103310371008&APage=614 Sakura Prano (kabine)] in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology (the illustration is the same in the two pages) * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Sakura Prano ** Idea cameras, including the and models ** Sakura Prano and Idea in the camera list Category: Japanese 8x12 folding Category: Japanese 12x16.5 folding Category: Konica Category: S Idea Category: 1906-1910